Bring Forth Chaos
by FenyxEmber
Summary: Devastated by her broken heart, Raven seeks answers from the one who caused her pain in the first place. But sinister events are afoot. And with a strangely familiar stranger, a dragon, a coronation. How will Raven cope with the sudden turn her life has unexpectedly taken?


**This is dedicated to my friend DeviniaSalem in hopes of inspiring her to continue her stories. Nah! I'm just doing it because she asked so nicely! cx But I really do hope it sparks something in her and gets her rolling.**

 **And I don't own Teen Titans. Honestly, if I did, Malchior wouldn't be trapped inside a book; he'd be trapped in my closet!**

 **Without further ado, the story! (:**

 **Prologue**

Anger boiled within the dark sorceress' veins, but she knew better than to allow her emotions to overwhelm her. Despite her efforts, black energy engulfed a nearby chair and sent it hurtling to the wall near the door. The chair shattered upon impact, falling uselessly to the floor in multiple pieces. Fisting her delicate hands, Raven turned her violet gaze upon the chest which held her heart's worst enemy. A dreadful and cunning dragon by the name of Malchior.

"Why...?" the saddened voice broke through the silence within the darkened room. No one answered the distressed, young woman. The usually calm enchantress knelt beside her bed, her eyes expressing a torrent of emotions. Betrayal. Confusion. Fury. All aimed at the book hidden away in the black chest. With a flick of her wrist, the lock broke and the chest opened to reveal a white book with black borders on each corner. Using only her fingertips, she lifted the book from its prison and onto her lap. Her slim frame tensed at the voice which quickly registered in her mind. The sweet, musical voice that contradicted the merciless, cold-hearted being which embodied it.

"Sweet Raven," he whispered, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

'Control yourself Raven, control yourself,' she mentally reminded herself. Forcing her eyes upon the book, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Don't get used to this. I only want to ask you a question," she replied bitterly. With a slender hand, she opened the book to the page where two silver eyes gazed back into her own.

"And what question might that be?" he asked her, genuine curiosity tinting his voice. Her chest ached with each word he spoke, the melody of his voice opening wounds she thought closed forever. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned sharply away from him.

"Why... why... did you... betray me..?" It was difficult to voice her thoughts, to leave herself vulnerable all for the sake of answers. But she needed to know, or she might never find the peace she longed for. It tore her up inside, not knowing what she had done that had turned him against her.

"You should know that better than anyone, Raven," he replied, his voice curiously exhausted, "You are not as clueless as your friends. The answer is simple. Freedom." Her expression instantly changed from pained to furious. Her hands clenched into fists and she turned back to face him. Violet irises blazed with barely contained rage.

"That doesn't justify what you did! You could have asked rather than lie!" she cried, ignoring the long nails biting into the flesh of her palm and the black energy which shredded anything it came into contact with. Pale lids closed tightly to obscure the enraged violet orbs. The last thing she needed was to give Malchior any more power over her.

"I didn't lie to you, Raven. My feelings were- are real. I never lied about that," he told her, his voice both soothing and infuriating her. Black energy engulfed her fists at his words, causing a small whirlwind to swirl behind her.

"Stop it. You said you didn't need me. I won't let you trick me again..." she whispered, her voice nearly a hiss. Even after everything he'd done she wanted to believe him, but she wouldn't allow herself to be made a fool of for the second time. Outside her window, the sun had long vanished and the moon was now at its highest peak.

"Raven."

How was it that he could caress her name with his voice alone, making it sound like the most beautiful melody she'd ever heard? She was supposed to despise him; he had betrayed her without a single care to how she would feel.

"Don't say my name, you have no right to say my name," she said tightly, forcing herself to remain calm and uncurl her hands from the fists they had become. Azar would be disappointed were she to know that she wasn't using what she had been taught to rein in her emotions.

"Why open my book if you refuse to even speak to me?" he asked her, and she was surprised to hear a hint of frustration in his voice. It pleased the sorceress to know she wasn't the only one affected.

"I have no need to further speak with you. Good night Malchior," she muttered before slamming the book shut and tossing it into the bottom of the chest. Extending her hands, she guided her powers to lock him within and levitated to her bed. Raven placed her head on her knees, taking a moment to calm her racing heart.

Eventually, a yawn escaped her lips and exhaustion began to cloud her thoughts. Obviously any more thinking would be impossible for the sorceress tonight, so she lay back on the bed and looked up at the dark ceiling. Wrapping the silken blanket around her slim body, Raven closed her eyes and drifted into a fitfull slumber.

 **Alright! Prologues are always short. At least in every story I've read, meant to entice the reader without giving too much away. Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? And yes, this won't be a one shot! Some of you might notice that this was a request. Well, I take requests so long as they're one shots. If I happen to like the idea, I'll probably even make it a whole story. (: With permission from my creative fans, of course!**

 **Love you, my little doves! 3**

 **~Fenyx :* 3 3 3**


End file.
